The present invention relates to a display device, which is applicable to an in-cell type display device with a built-in touch panel, for example.
The display device that includes a device (hereinafter referred to as a touch sensor or a touch panel) for inputting information by touching (contact-pressing operation, hereinafter simply referred to as touch) the display screen with a user's finger or a pen has been applied to the mobile electronic device such as PDA and mobile terminal, various kinds of household electric appliances, and ATM (Automated Teller Machine).
The touch panel of electrostatic capacitance type has been known as the one for detecting the capacitance change in the touched part.
JP-A-2009-258182 discloses the in-cell type liquid crystal display device with a touch panel function built in the liquid crystal display panel as the electrostatic capacitance type touch panel.
The in-cell type liquid crystal display device is configured to use the scanning electrode of the touch panel formed by dividing the counter electrode (common electrode) formed on the first substrate (TFT substrate) that constitutes the liquid crystal display panel.